L'invitation à la valse
by Sakuras Tears
Summary: AU / He, a heartbreaker; she, a mystery. They met by chance and he decided to make her fall for him, but he had no idea what those green eyes of hers were hiding. Pride, love, desire, vanity.


**A/N: **This story is based on a gorgeous book I read a while ago and loved. I don't own the plot or the characters!

**Summary: **He, a heartbreaker; she, a mystery. They met by chance and he decided to make her fall for him, but he had no idea what those green eyes of hers were hiding. Pride, love, desire, vanity.

* * *

**I**

Everything has ended; the only thing I can do now is commit suicide. I am sure that no matter what I will do from now on, it won't have any sense. So, without any other choice, I have to admit that I lost in front of death. The suicide seems something right now, something that compared with life is so much more meaningful. I don't exaggerate, the only thing alive inside me now is this thought; to commit suicide. Any other thought seems powerless, meaningless.

This was the fate is something my own actions build over the years, I never believed fate is something you can't change. But nothing matters anymore, I don't care anymore because I know how is everything gonna end. God, how afraid I was of this darkness, this thing people call "death". Now, it seems an escape.

So, I shall start tell you the story.

Until I entered middle school, my life wasn't abnormal. I always had the best grades, exceptional manners, a pleasant look and a wealthy family. My mother never loved me as a son but she took care of me and raised me. My father was a well-known university teacher.

Even now at the age of 21 I'm sure I never had a serious relationship nor I loved a woman. I began my affairs in the 6th grade. Every girl from my class was dying to be hold by me. I already knew as many things about love and sex as an adult since my father usually invited friends to come over at our house and he insisted me to listen to everything they were talking. If a girl ever came at me crying or begging me to touch her, I would do it, but without passing the limits. In the 7th grade, I was already sick of girls my age, I decided to see and feel how a real woman is like. One of my father's high school classmates came over at us one day and brought her sister, her name was Anko and she was 30. I looked at her and liked her features, her eyes were big and very beautiful but what attracted me the most was her body. Even with all those clothes on, it was obvious she had a sensual body and I desired her. And so, I started talking about famous authors and literature. She was impressed by every quote I said or every author I mentioned. As well, I was pleased that such a woman pays attention to me and felt very important. The vanity was growing.

After that day, Anko came with her car and took me from middle school. We went toa restaurant and ate lunch together. It was her restaurant. She told me a lot of things about her personal life; she had a husband which died a year ago and she was still suffering. She showed me her weak side, so I took advance of her. That day we talked in the restaurant the whole day and then she took me to her home. She drank to much and so, we had sex. I was amazed by her body, it was so sensual and different from any other girl. Thought, I had never been to close to a woman before. If everyone ever found out about this, both of us would surely be done. So, we kept seeing ourselves and talk in private places at day and have sex at night. She was always complimenting me. Every time we made sex, Anko was crying. She told me it's because she's still not used to this, but I knew she was thinking about her dead husband. I didn't care. She allowed me to go to her house whenever I wanted, she even gave me a key after an year of this kind of relationship. Still, I didn't love her, not even one second. I was only attracted by her in a sexual way. This whole year that we kept this relationship, I was dating other girls too. If they knew about each other or no, I don't care. Some of them knew but didn't care because they felt important being with me.

Like I said, this strange relationship resisted for a year. I was going home rarely, spending most of my time with Anko. In a night, when she didn't cry, she confessed that she loves me. I left her house and never came back, she didn't search for me.

I continued life this way until I finished high school, though I never had another long relationship. Every girl would tell me she loves me and I'd leave her.. and never come back. I never got so close to someone to think I have friends, I only have a few people I talk once in a while.

_3 January 1950_

Now, two years after I graduated from high school an ex classmate called me.

_"How are you, Sasuke?" _

"I'm fine."

_"Sociable as always I see. Well, I wanted to ask if you want to come tomorrow to my house for a party. It's my sister's birthday." _

"Hinata's birthday?"

_"Yes, I hope you can come."_

"I'll be there around 7."

_"Great."_

Neji hang up. I had no idea why I accepted the invitation but I have to admit, Hinata was indeed a beauty. She was Neji's twin sister, so I didn't allow myself to get too close to her .

The next day, I went to buy a bouquet of flowers for Hinata before arriving at his house. Neji himself answered the door.

"Glad to see you old friend." he said and took my hand. I entered inside and spotted Hinata so I went to her.

"Happy birthday." I wished her. She was wearing a gorgeous, outstanding,blue dress.

"Thank you."

I headed to a couch with Neji and Hinata, the giant room was filled with people I didn't remember but I was sure we were in the same high school.

"Cigarette?" asked me Neji.

"I don't smoke." Hinata smiled hearing this.

"How have you been lately, Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked before taking between two of her fingers a glass of red wine. "Do you plan to go to a University?"

"Yes, but later. For now I want to rest a while." I took a drink from the coffee on the table. Suddenly, the music stopped and someone started playing the piano. The people in the big room made couples and started dancing. Hinata was also invited to dance so only I and Neji were on the couch now.

After an hour of drinking with Neji, I was a bit dizzy. A girl came and sat between me and him. She and Neji began to speak but I couldn't clearly hear them. I looked at her face; she was beautiful. I got up and went in front of her.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked asking for her hand.

She looked at me and smiled. "Ah, L`invitation à la valse." she took my hand. I remarked that her accent was perfect, for a moment I thought she was born in France.

Saying she was dancing gracefully was an insult, she was moving so much more better. I left the party soon after we finished the dance.

**XXX**

One year later, my father went overseas and I moved in a complex, in an apartment with the help of an ex high school classmate.

"How is it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked me as we entered in the apartment. The furniture was already here since I send it a few days ago.

"It's fine."

Later that night, Ino came over. Ino was a beautiful girl whom I begun spending my nights half a year ago.

"You're as good as always, Sasuke-kun." she said as I took a drink from the glass of red wine. She was standing on the bed naked, it was around midnight. Ino came closer and hugged me from behind. "You know.. I thought about us. We always spend the nights together, but we don't really get the chance to spend the days too because of my work mostly."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's get married."

When I heard her words, I took her clothes and handed them to her. "Leave."

I knew I hurt her pride hard enough to make her speechless. She put the clothes on and left, leaving the door open behind her. As I went to the door to close it, I saw a woman about to knock on my door.

She looked at Ino who left like a hurricane and then at me with a disgusted expression, I think she figured out what happened. She turned around and entered in the apartment next to mine without a word.


End file.
